Taming a Player
by swimming-toon-lover
Summary: at a titans party, pick up lines and good looks would usually work for Speedy. But his newest persuit will be his toughest yet, and could change him forever. Pairings abound! SpeedyOC Robstar, BBT, RAEAQU


**This is a story to fill in the gap between my other stories, behind the villains mask, and Titans forever. It's mainly about my OC Ara and Speedy. Hope you enjoy it and please review, even if you didn't. I'm a big girl I can take it.**

**Taming a Player**

When Robin, sorry, Nightwing and Starfire arrived back at the tower, it was to find all the others waiting in the main room. They had been talking animatedly but when the pair entered the room it got quiet fast.

"Hey guys." Said Terra a little hesitantly. "Where ya been?"

They both smiled. "Just talking." Said Nightwing grinning at Star.

"You were just talking?!" Cyborg said incredulously. "We haven't heard from you in days man."

"Yeah Robin, what happened?" asked Raven, the slightest hint of a tone in her voice.

"Well even the best of friends can still get to know each other better," He said, "and it's Nightwing."

They all stared at him, Terra and Ara a little more confused then the others.

"Really?! Dude that's awesome!" said BB.

"Nightwing?" asked the two totally lost girls.

"When Starfire went to the future, Robin was Nightwing." Explained Raven. "So you're leaving Robin behind?" she asked, turning her attention to him.

"Yes, I am. But it's not the end." He said noticing the fallen faces of his team. "Not by a long shot."

"I think this is cause for celebration." Said Ara.

"Oh, yeah." Said Terra, they exchanged looks and stood up. They hastened from the room giggling and whispering.

"I don't like the looks of this." Said Raven, back to monotone.

"Hey girls, wait up!" yelled BB running after them. "I'm a party expert!"

They said they were gonna throw a party and boy did they. It was totally packed. All Titans east, Kid flash, Jinx, Argent, Red star, Pantha, Herald, and all the honaray titans were there within a few hours of the invite. The music was blasting the soda was flowing, and the pizza boxes lay ravaged all around. Even Raven couldn't help having a good time. She actually happened to be sitting with everyone's favorite Atlantian. But even that wasn't as surprising as what was going on at the breakfast bar.

"So you're an alien?" Speedy asked leaning on the bar.

"I guess I am." Ara answered, not really paying attention.

Speedy looked dumbfounded. He wasn't used to being ignored by anyone, especially a girl.

"Uh," he just couldn't stop staring at her. She looked at him, a little amused.

"Well if that's all, I think I want to go dance. Good talking to you." She said and she walked away. He followed her with his gaze, watching in horror as she went over and started to dance with Herald.

"Speedy, why are you over here alone?" asked Aqualad. He had come over to get drinks for him and Raven when he had noticed the usual playboy sulking.

"I'm, uh, humph." He said.

"Wow. I knew you were articulate, but this is an all time low. Come on, aren't you usually out there hitting on any girl within ear shot?" The stunned Aqualad asked.

"I don't want _any _girl. I want her." Speedy answered standing up to go try and get her

attention again. Aqualad watched him go, shaking his head and grinning.

Even though the party appeared to be in full swing, there were some people that we're merely pretending to be dancing when in actuality they were watching the corner, and placing bets.

"I say she turns him down flat in 20 minutes or less." Said Beast Boy.

"I think they'll start dating." Said Bee.

"I give it 15 minutes before she's completely in love with him." Said Cyborg

"I will tell you what will happen." Said Star, "They will have 'the feelings' for one another, and have a good relationship for sometime before Ara gets into some danger and then friend Speedy will save her, then she will be called back to Arappolis for her arranged marriage, and will leave because her home is the most important thing to her and she is a very involved princess."

They all stared at her open mouthed.

"How would you know that?" Asked Robin.

"It has always happened. Every member of the Arapolian royal family has gone to another planet, fallen in love, and then left for their arranged marriage because they all love their planet more than anything." She said as though it should have been plain to them.

"Maybe he'll go with her, or make her change her mind." Said Raven. She would never admit it, but she sort of felt bad, this seemed like it would have a depressing end before it ever even started.

Star shook her head solemnly, but did not say more.

In the corner _Speedy thinking)_

Moments after Ara had left him by the bar, Speedy had been determined to prove his worth as a player. Players just did not get turned down flat like that, even by alien princesses, unless they _happened_ to be dating a certain boy wonder and _happened_ to be off limits.

He spent the next few minutes trying to find the mysterious girl, and finally spotted her in a corner, admiring a picture of the Titans team.

"They get too much attention." He said with a swagger in his voice, walking up and looking over her shoulder.

"I think it's amazing that so few people on your planet are gifted with special abilities, yet they are the ones who protect everyone. It is very good that they are so recognized, it ensures that no one will sue them, I believe the term is." She answered without looking away.

He was a little taken aback. That had been his best seducing voice, and all she had done was chastise him.

_She has defiantly targeted herself as a challenge, and sentenced herself to being hit on forever without the possibility of parole._

"I was only kidding, you are really proud of heroes, aren't you?" he said, ditching the sexy voice for his own, something he never did with new girls.

"I am. On my planet, everyone is blessed with what you would call astounding abilities, but few are healers like me. They are our heroes, but they do not desire such accolades, nor do I think the Titans do." She finally smiled and turned around.

"This is apparently excluding you."

He stared at her, a little lost for words, another first for him, not counting the first time she had left him standing.

"So how long have you been here?" he asked, his voice actually shaking. He mentally smacked himself.

_What is it about this girl that makes everything I know go out the window?_

"I was here for four months before we caught the evil doer called Slade." She said. He was amazed by this. Robin and his team had been trying to get rid of that guy for years. Then this girl comes in, does it in four months, and wasn't even gloating about it.

"That's amazing, well I knew that, I mean of course that's why we're here, and we were all told about Slade, and we were sorta involved, and like, yeah, I knew that, it was a dumb question…sorry."

_Now I'm rambling! This has to end_.

But then something happened that made the player train get back on Speedy's track, and put some swagger back into him.

Ara giggled.

"If it was a dumb question, I wouldn't have answered it." She said, covering her mouth with her hand to cover her laughter. Speedy stood up a little straighter; she had a really cute laugh.

"Thanks, so, how long are you going to stay?"

_Much better question, much more mature._ _Wait, mature? What the hell __**was**__ that?_

"I don't know yet. The titans have mentioned another problem with which they require my assistance, but I am unsure of how long that will take."

Speedy nodded like an idiot.

"Oh," he said. "What problem is that?"

"Well, I'm not sure I should be telling you this, but they want me to revive Terra. I don't know who she was, but she was apparently very important to them."

He nodded again.

_Stupid, stop that you look like a chicken!_

Then he realized something.

"Hey, you use contractions." He said. She smiled at him, making him feel sort of small, and yet a thousand feet tall at the same time.

"I just meant, I mean, well Starfire…"

"I understood what you meant." She said her grin growing, along with his confidence.

_I'm back in this game, but this girl could turn it around at any second, and I'm not going to take any chances. _

"Starfire and I learn language through lip contact." He shifted his weight.

"Like…kissing?"

"Yes, but the difference is, Tamerainians learn the most technical base of the languages, they can communicate, but many terms, and almost all slang are left out. My people absorb the language skills known by the person we learn from, so we need to be more selective of who we choose, but also allows us to fit in better into a culture."

"Did Star kiss her boy wonder?" he asked, laughing a little.

"Yes, it was meant to be, I suppose." She answered, also grinning.

"Who did you kiss?" he asked, a little sulkily, but on the whole hiding it well.

"A student at Harvard. I figured they are some of the most intelligent people in this country, but they are also teenagers, and know slang." She had said this with indifference, an encouraging factor.

"Well good, as long as it wasn't a 'love at first lip contact' for you too."

_That was it; I finally got the sexy back. Hey, that's a song ha. Focus moron!_

"Oh? And why would you care, Speedy, was it?" she said. Her voice screamed sarcasm, but the words were still there.

"Yes, Ara was it?" she nodded, smirking.

"And maybe I care, because I need to see if I've still got a fighting chance." His voice was full of swagger but;

_IDIOT!!!!!!!!!! I have never been so grateful for my eyes to be hidden. _

"I would say that is a possibility." She said, and floated up a little to look over his shoulder.

"But I think we have an audience, and I can tell you by way of my super alien telepathy that they are placing bets on you." She laughed.

_So amazing._

"So mature." He said.

"What would you say to giving them something to keep the bet going?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like, uh," he stammered.

_Oh come on!_

"It's time to go dance." She said brightly, grabbing his hand and dragging him off past the group that had just been informed that nothing would come out of this but heartbreak.

Star shook her head solemnly, but did not say more.


End file.
